The Rise of Uranus
by Olmec
Summary: Rider Callison is the son of the luck god Caerus, he's never been anything special. But when Uranus himself asks Rider to free him to take revenge on Gaea, he realizes that he is much more important than he ever thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 RIDER

Dreams. Rider Callison knew demigods always had them, but Rider himself had never truly had a BIG dream. He was always hearing about demigods have dreams that could drive them insane, well now he knew what it felt like.

Rider found himself on what seemed like a very big fluffy white couch, it took Rider's dream self awhile to figure out he was actually sitting on a cloud. Go figure. Besides the cloud, Rider couldn't see anything except for bright yellow lights in the distance, oh yeah, stars. Rider looked down and was shocked to see a face looking back at him. She had hills for eyes and a river as her mouth; she smiled at Rider, which was too weird because the entire river moved.

"_This is too weird" _though Rider. But it only got weirder. Rider looked back up and saw all the stars had formed into a man's face.

_"Rider Callison, it is an honor," _spoke the starry-faced man. "_I, as you might have guessed, am Uranus, the sky." _

Rider was too shocked to say anything but "Uh… cool."

Uranus winked at him and said _"You may not know it Rider, but you are much more important than you might think. I do not have much time for this form is taking up too much of my energy, but I come to tell you of your quest." _

The word _quest _rang in Rider's ears, how could he, a son of some stupid luck god (sorry dad) get a quest. So once again, Riders extremely intelligent and thoughtful reply to the sky was, "A… quest?"

_"Yes Rider, you shall go to Camp Jupiter, whether your name is on the list or not-" _

Rider interrupted, he realized later it probably wasn't the smartest thing to interrupt the sky, "Camp Jupiter… you mean the Roman Camp that we are going to on the _Argo II_?_"_

_ "Yes Rider," _said Uranus, _"As I was saying, you MUST go to Camp Jupiter, once their you will find… well lets say they will stick out to you." _

"But why do I have to find them?

_"Because without them, you will never be able to free me." _

"What- but… you-you are, I mean were chopped into little bits and banished to Tartarus or something right?" Rider stammered. Rider really was thinking, _"Why would you need me, all I have is luck (thanks again dad!)"_

_ "It is the only way Rider" Uranus said softly, "The only way to stop my wife Gaea from… well even I don't know what she is planning, but it is the only way to stop her." _

Rider looked back down, and the once smiling face of Gaea was now frowning at Rider, as if he had just took a big pointy stick and started jabbing it at her eye.

_"Remember Rider, you MUST go to Camp Jupiter, we will talk soon." _Then the cloud and Uranus disappeared and Rider plummeted down to the earth, where Gaea was waiting for him.

KASPER

Kasper felt so dumb standing outside his best friend, Rider's cabin yelling at him to wake up while everyone else was already at the name-calling. "Get up you lucky bone-head! Everyone is waiting for you!"

Rider's response was "I don't want to."

"Well you have to you-" But then Kasper realized Rider was not talking to him when he said:

"But Uranus no! I can't!"

Kasper started pounding on the door but he gave up and just decided to listen to Rider. Rider was blubbering about only being lucky (because his dad was Caerus, the luck god) not strong or fast. Rider's interesting conversation had drawn in a few Ares kids who were polishing their swords a few yards away.

"What is that punk doin'?" said buff kid number one.

"Dunno, but it sounds like he's asking for it," Grinned buff guy number two.

"Wait, uh… guys, I don't think you should go beat him up…" Kasper stammered. No matter how annoying Rider was being, Kasper couldn't watch him get beat up by 200 lb sons of Ares.

"And why not Blondie?" Said buff guy number one. Kasper was just about to say something smart like "_because", _when Rider screamed. Now this wasn't just a scream, it was the sound of a supernova, light flooded out the windows and the Ares kids flew a solid twenty feet into the mud. Somehow Kasper wasn't affected, but his eardrums felt like exploding. Kasper had to know what was going on so he ran back to his cabin, grabbed a paperclip and ran back to Rider's cabin. Being the son of Hermes, Kasper has always been able to pick locks, and when he did, he burst into Riders room panting.

"What are you DOING?" hollered, Kasper his eardrums were still pounding. Rider appeared to have just woken up; he jumped out of bed and looked out his now shattered windows to see the whole camp cowering outside his cabin.

"Wh-what did I do?" stammered Rider. Kasper was still to shocked because of the sonic boom to reply. Luckily Chiron stepped forward.

"My boy let us discuss this after the ceremony, I sense we have much to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 RIDER

Rider was scared and confused about what happened this morning, but he was still dwelling on the dream he had had. Rider decided not to tell anyone about the dream, but he was sure Chiron suspected it. Rider tried to act normal at the ceremony, but it was hard to do when two hundred demigods kept on glancing at you. Usually at a ceremony like this, everybody would be riled up and yelling, but not today. Everyone was scared about Rider's gigantic… explosion.

"Okay, now we are going to name off the people who are going to go with us to Camp Jupiter, the Roman Camp on the _Argo II._" Leo Valdez, the creator of the flying boat, said. Suddenly Rider remembered Uranus telling him he HAD to go to Camp Jupiter, so he paid attention.

"Okay now… from Ares, Clarisse LaRue. From Hephaestus, Jake Mason. From Demeter, Katie Gardner…" This went on for quite some time. Fifty of the two hundred campers would be going on the _Argo II, _Rider waited… and waited. The names kept on being called off.

"From Nemesis, Silvia Waters. From Apollo, Timothy Brook, and finally from Hermes… Kasper O'Malley." Riders heart sunk, he had not been called, but his best friend had. Just plain unfair.

Kasper was celebrating next to Rider, " I made it! I'm going to Camp Jupiter! Yes!" Kasper looked down at Rider and realized he wasn't smiling. "What's the matter with you?" Kasper snarled, "I know you wanted to go on that boat, but at least pretend to be happy for me."

"It's just…" Rider didn't know what to say, he couldn't just say in public, _"Well Uranus kind of told me I have to go, so if I don't, I will probably either be swallowed up by some earthquake, or incinerated by some asteroid! I'm soooooo lucky!" _

"Rider, C'mon man, this is my moment, please don't spoil it." Moaned Kasper. Rider didn't reply and slowly made his way back to his lonely, small cabin. _Where is my luck now? _

KASPER

Kasper couldn't believe it, he had been chosen to go to Camp Jupiter, and his best friend didn't even congratulate him. Rider's weird behavior didn't end either, He showed up to archery (his best class) knocked ten arrows in the center of the target ten times, and walked off without bragging. Leaving the Apollo kids struggling to breathe in the shock. He didn't show up to his next two classes and at lunch he didn't make any effort to talk with anyone. Kasper was watching him sit at his lonely Caerus table not even pretending to eat his food. Just starring blankly at his fork.

"_What was wrong with him?" _thought Kasper. Kasper excused himself to go to the bathroom and left the dining pavilion. Kasper walked past the bathroom and down the beach, on a normal night when Kasper and Rider "went to the bathroom" they would run down too the beach with a couple of cokes and just joke around. Rider never followed Kasper tonight. He sat down on the sand, coke-less and Rider-less when he heard something that sounded like a cough. Kasper bolted upright to see a man with dark shaggy hair and hazel eyes, he looked so much like Rider he almost called him that.

"Uh… hello Ri- I mean sir." Kasper stammered.

The man winked at Kasper and said, "Good afternoon Kasper, I am Caerus, god of luck."

"Oh… uh, I'm Kasper" _Idiot, _Kasper told himself under his breath, _Caerus just said Hello Kasper, and you say my name is Kasper. _I can be so dumb.

Caerus tried to smile, but it faded as soon as it arrived, " Kasper, I'm sure you are aware of my son's, ah, condition," Caerus sighed, "but I urge you, I may have granted Rider luck, but luck will not save him from the clutches of Gaea. I beg you, please look after him."

"Um… Sir, I'm sorry, but I am going to be going to the Roman Camp tomorrow, and, well, Rider isn't."

Caerus laughed, "You think that silly list will keep my son from going to the Roman Camp?"

"Uh…" Kasper hadn't thought that Rider would sneak onto the _Argo II._

"Well let me say that, Rider will not go away quietly, and oh, I nearly forgot, please give this to Rider, he will no what to do with it." And with that Caeurus dissolved and all that was left was a golden coin.

_Why would Caerus give Rider a drachma? _But when Kasper picked up the coin he realized this wasn't a drachma, inscribed on the coin was the picture of a cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 RIDER

The morning of the departure of the _Argo II _was a busy one. Leo Valdez was yelling at Automatons to polish up the dragonhead at the mast of the boat. The campers going were scrambling to pack, and those who weren't going were on the beach laughing and staring at the marvelous flying boat. Rider was still in his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling miserable.

_Uranus had said he had to go on the boat, but why should he trust Uranus? _Rider knew he couldn't disobey Uranus, but how could he sneak onto the boat? _All you need is a bit of luck. _Luck. He was sick of the word; everybody thought he was so marvelous and unbeatable because he was always _lucky. _Well the truth was that Rider was no luckier than anybody else. This made him feel more miserable.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. _Ugh, _thought Rider, but he got out of bed to answer the door. Rider opened the door to see Kasper.

"What is it Kasper?" said Rider impatiently.

"I-uh… I just wanted to… ah, give you something," muttered Kasper. Rider motioned for Kasper to come in but Kasper hesitated. "I'm not allowed-"

"Kasper!" moaned Rider. Kasper was always afraid of breaking the rules, even though his father is the god of thieves. "Nobody is going to see you much less care!"

Kasper muttered something that Rider couldn't hear and he stepped inside making sure to close the door behind him. Kasper glanced around the room and saw the now shattered windows open. "Close the shades!" Kasper said urgently.

"Kasper-"

"Close them!" Yelled, and Rider closed them.

"Why are you being so secretive Kasper?" Rider asked.

"Well um…" Kasper started, "your father came to me on the beach and said you had to go on the _Argo II _and he dissolved and told me to give you this coin thing."

Rider let Kasper catch his breath for he had rushed through this speech as if he was afraid someone would interrupt him. Maybe he thought Rider would interrupt him. Realization struck him, Kasper was afraid of Rider.

"Kasper, please say it slower so I can understand you," said Rider softly.

"Okay, well your father, he came to me and gave me this coin," he handed Rider a coin with a cloud on it, "he said you would know what to do with it."

"I have no idea-" but the second Rider put the coin on his next his surroundings disappeared and saw the starry face Uranus again, he said:

"_About time Rider." _Uranus laughed and a yell in rage erupted around Rider and he fell to the earth again, and a female voice around him taunted,

"_You may have taken the power of Uranus, but you are no match against the great Gaea. Luck can not save you young hero!" _Then he arrived back in his cabin, shivering on the floor, his skin pink and steaming. Kasper stood over him, frightened out of his mind.

"It's okay Kasper, I'm fine," Rider croaked and tried to sit up.

"What happened to you," squeaked Kasper. "You put on the coin, and-and you just collapsed!"

"I'm fine- no, who am I kidding, I'm not fine... I think, that I just hosted the soul of… the sky."


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 RIDER

Shakily Rider stood up and told Kasper he could stand. "Kasper, I have to get on that boat," Said Rider urgently.

"I know," Kasper muttered, still sounding pretty shaken up. "Your dad told me that last night, and I figured out a plan."

"Thank you Kasper! I don't know what to say." Rider realized he had been distant to Kasper ever since his dream about Uranus. It was good to be talking to him again.

"There is a girl in the Nemesis Cabin named Silvia Waters, I got a hold of a little, ah, poison from the Stoll twins that gives you giant green warts and you start puking up hair balls. Anyways, I was going to sneak it in her food at breakfast. Then… you dress as her." The last part took all of Kasper's strength not to laugh.

"No-" Started Rider.

"Oh yeah" grinned Kasper and held out a wig.

"Oh great… anyways how are you going to poison Silvia's breakfast?"

"Ah… I don't actually know that part."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, but then Rider got an idea. "Wait, maybe I can use this," Rider said pointing to the coin on his neck. Kasper grinned and then the two were laughing, laughing and laughing.

KASPER

The plan was simple. Kasper would walk past the Nemesis table and trip on his untied shoelace. Then Rider would cover the whole dining pavilion with a thick cloud. Kasper would poison Silvia's breakfast, and then Rider would push the cloud away, leaving everybody confused. And leaving Silvia with green warts and several hairballs.

"Are you ready?" Rider asked Kasper as they were walking to the dining pavilion.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous, what if you can't conjure the cloud?" Kasper said nervously.

Rider pursed his lips but said, "Don't worry man," though Rider sounded worried himself. They arrived at the pavilion just in time to hear Chiron's speech.

"Good morning heroes, this is the morning were we send fifty lucky campers to go to Camp Jupiter." A few snickered at the word lucky. A kid at the Ares table muttered:

"Mr. Lucky over there didn't get so lucky did he." The Ares cabin couldn't help it and erupted in laughter. Kasper didn't see what happened next, but a giant light shot out towards the Ares camper and swallowed her up. The campers all were terrified and all of them started screaming.

"SILENCE!" Chiron hollered. He galloped over to the Hecate table to investigate what happened to the girl. He found nothing. Even Dionysus seemed shocked. Kasper looked over towards Rider and mouthed: _are we still on with the plan?_

Rider mouthed: _No. _His face was pale and clammy.

Kasper studied Rider a little more and realized there was a bright light clutched in Rider's fist. Oh my gods. Rider had shrunk the Apollo kid into a one-inch tall… midget. That's to cool… no _creepy. _


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5 MOOSE

Moose was freaking out. He was just swallowed by some ball of light, turned into a midget and landed in some dudes coke glass. The boy scooped Moose out and stuffed Moose into his fist and leaving moose with a heartbeat that might as well be about 300 beats per minute. He heard Chiron saying something about going back to your cabins and the departure to Camp Jupiter would be postponed. Then the boy stood up and ran back to his cabin followed by loud footsteps. The boy opened the cabin door ran inside and chucked Moose onto something soft.

While Moose tried to remember how to breathe while she listened to the two boys conversation.

"What do we do with her?" screamed one of them.

"I don't know but we can't let her go."

"No duh! She'll get squashed under a pair of Sketchers or something!"

"That too, but she'll tell everyone that it was me!" Moose couldn't take anymore of this and she squeaked in a seriously high-pitched voice.

"What the Hades happened to me!" The two boys walked over to Moose and examined her.

"What's your name?" asked one of the boys.

"Why does that matter?" shrieked Moose indignantly.

"What is your name?" the boy repeated, but this time he sounded impatient.

"Moose, Moose Elmore." The taller boy snorted.

"Your name is Moose?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, double chin?" The tall boy backed off with his hands in the air.

"Okay Moose, my name is Rider," said the shorter brown haired boy "and this is Kasper." Rider then stood up and opened the shades just a little bit.

"Holy Medusa, it's Chiron. Okay, Kasper take Moose and hide under that bed-" Rider started.

"Rider I can't fit under that bed," moaned Kasper. Rider knew he was doomed, if Chiron found Moose and Kasper in his cabin he would have some serious questions. Then an idea struck him.

"Kasper, the instant I go to answer the door, I'll conjure a cloud-"

Moose interrupted, "a cloud?"

"Yeah, a cloud," replied Rider impatiently "After that, you and Kasper jump onto the cloud, and I will send you out the window, then it will disband, and then Kasper, run to the Hermes cabin, but make sure nobody sees Moose." The instant Rider finished talking there was a knock on the door.

"It's Chiron! Rider I would like to talk to you about this morning."

"Okay," Rider whispered. He closed his eyes and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Suddenly a white puffy cloud appeared in the cabin. _Go _mouthed Rider. Kasper grabbed Moose and jumped on the cloud. The cloud moved out the window and Moose just got a glimpse of Rider opening the door for Chiron. Kasper and Moose sped off and the cloud finally dropped them off somewhere in the woods where nobody could see them. Then Kasper grabbed Moose again and sprinted for the Hermes Cabin.

KASPER

Kasper woke up the following morning to a sharp knocking on the cabin door. Travis Stoll moaned, but got out of bed to answer. Knocking on the door was Jason Grace.

Jason said: "Chiron said that we couldn't postpone the departure of the _Argo II _another day so get all your campers and bring them to the beach. Those who are going on the boat may take a few more minutes to pack." Travis shut the door.

"Kasper, are you all packed?" asked Connor Stoll.

"Yeah I'm all set, I'll see you guys by the beach." Kasper opened the door and ran off towards the Caerus Cabin.

Kasper knocked on the door, "Rider, it's me, Kasper."

Rider replied, "Do you have Moose?"

"Yeah, she's right here." The door swung open. Kasper walked in.

"How are you going to get on the boat now?" Kasper asked worriedly. Rider gave him a mischievous smile worthy of Travis and Connor Stoll.

"I'm going to shrink myself, just like I did to Moose. Then stuff me in your bags and we're gone." But Kasper had another question.

"What about Moose?"

"I can turn her back to normal," replied Rider, "but then Moose, you will have to make up some story to Chiron about getting lost in the woods."

"Got it," said Moose.

"Okay, shades are closed, here goes nothing" Rider closed his eyes and held his hand out towards Moose. Suddenly a bright light flew out of Moose and into Rider's hand, and then quickly Rider shined the light into his eyes. Both Rider and Moose collapsed; only Moose was getting larger, and Rider smaller. Kasper felt so helpless watching his friends (I guess he could call Moose a friend) struggle. Finally Moose stood up at her normal height, and Rider far from his.

Kasper picked Rider up, and Rider instantly started yelling orders in a high-pitched voice.

"Moose, run to the Big House tell Chiron you're fine. Kasper stuff me in your bag and go down to the beach." Kasper didn't think twice and stuffed the mini lieutenant in his backpack and ran out the door with Moose.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 RIDER

Let me tell you first hand that being stuffed into a backpack with a bunch of smelly clothes and a stick of deodorant in NOT fun. Kasper left the bag open a tiny bit, just enough for Rider to see what was going on. Kasper ran on to the _Argo II _just in time with Moose right on their trail. A few of the Hecate kids saw Moose and started yelling and cheering. Rider could see out of the corner of his eye staring intensely at Kasper as if he could see through the backpack and see Rider.

Rider collapsed on a bunk and unzipped the bag and took out Rider.

"That wan not fun," Rider exclaimed while taking deep breathes of fresh air.

Kasper took out a wad of toilet paper (I have no idea why he had it) and made it into a pretty good makeshift sleeping bag. Then he scooped rider up and placed him and the toilet paper sleeping bag under Kasper's bunk.

"You can hide out here for the day, we can't have you wandering throughout the ship." Rider wanted to protest but he knew Kasper was right. "Get some rest, that shrinking thing you did probably took a lot of energy out of you." Kasper was right, he hadn't realized it but he was exhausted, and soon enough he was asleep.

In Riders dream he was not sitting on a cloud (finally) but standing in a blank white room. The walls were white, the floors were white, and there was no furniture. Rider was back to his normal sized self in the dream also. Suddenly he heard a voice so similar to his it could have been a recorded massage.

"Rider, welcome to _Albus _room, it means white in Latin, and as you can see, it is very white." Rider was shocked to have heard that voice to reply. It must have been his father.

"I have not brought you hear to admire though, I brought you for a warning."

"A- a warning?" stuttered Rider.

"Yes, do you remember that Uranus told you that you must find a person to help you on this quest"

"Yes, I mean yes sir."

"Well, beware. She may become you best ally… or greatest enemy. Beware. I am proud of you son, good luck." Caerus finished with a chuckle and the _Albus _room disappeared.

"Rider!" Whispered a voice. "Get up!" Rider opened his eyes to see the bottom of Kasper's bunk.

"Ugh… are we here?" asked Rider, trying to waist time so he could sleep a little longer.

"Yeah, now get up!" With that Kasper grabbed Rider out from under the bunk and covered him with his hands so nobody could see him.

"You have to stay here Rider-"

"But Uranus said I have to go to Camp Jupiter!" Kasper pondered this for a second.

"Okay, but you're going to go in my bag again, then you can reform your self at night and do what you have to do."

"Deal" and with that Kasper stuffed Rider in his bag and they stepped into the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7 SAGE

Sage was standing away from the other campers watching the Greeks walk off their flying boat. Sage was always treated differently at camp, mainly because she was different. People were scared of her for good reasons. When Sage was nine, she vaporized a camper on the spot during the war games. When she was ten she got mad at a Bachus camper and she sent a wave of darkness to block the sun. It took a week for Reyna to convince her to let the sun back. Then last year when she was eleven she turned a camper into a guinea pig and squeezed the camper with darkness, nearly killing the kid.

Sage was a daughter of Nyx, the goddess of night, and the only goddess Zeus was ever afraid of. She also was trained to be a sorceress by Circe ever for age three to nine. She was so powerful; her eyes would turn as bright as a star when she was mad. She also never slept, for night she was most powerful and felt free.

Sage was watching the Greeks walk onto Roman soil when one of the campers caught her eye. Not the camper himself, but his backpack. She could have sworn the bag was moving as if… someone was inside.

RIDER

Finally nighttime fell and all the campers went to sleep. Rider screened the area to see if anyone was outside, so he could change into his true form. _Darnit, _though Rider when he saw a couple walking by the pond holding hands. He recognized one to be Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The other must have been Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. Rider heard the stories of Percy and he had always admired him. But now was not the time for an autograph. Rider passed Annabeth and Percy and continued to walk along the Little Tiber. There he decided was a good place to reform. He took his arm and this time pointed it at himself and concentrated. Finally a golden light erupted from out of his chest and into the palm of his hand. With one last bit of energy he forced the ball of light back out into the sky, creating a new star. Or maybe just returning it to were it once was.

Rider collapsed on the sand and started to grow. When the pain subsided, Rider stood up, relieved to be at his normal height. Suddenly, Rider heard a rustling noise somewhere in the bushes.

_How could I forget to arm myself! _There was nowhere to go, whatever this monster was it, wasn't going to let him go freely. Then it pounced out of the bushes. The monster was giant, at least six feet tall and 200 lbs. It had sleek red fur and seemed to be a giant sort of fox. It snarled at Rider and experimentally jabbed at Rider with his paw. Rider sidestepped it backed up to the edge of the river. Rider looked around for a weapon and found a sharp rick sitting next to the river. Rider picked it up and slashed at the fox's snout.

The fox avoided the blow and pounced on Rider. He tried to stab the fox's belly but he was far to slow. He was knocked over, the breath knocked out of him. _Help me Uranus! _The fox raised its paw, claws out, but it hesitated. It turned around and tried to charge whatever it saw but it exploded into dust. The fox didn't even appear to have been struck by any sort of weapon. Rider heard footsteps and then saw a girl standing over him. She had jet-black hair and her eyes were as bright as stars. She offered him her hand. Rider took it, her hand was freezing cold.

"Who-" Rider asked, still trying to regain his breath.

"I am Sage, the daughter of Nyx, goddess of the night. And what were you thinking about coming here?"

SAGE

She was standing in front of the boy demanding answers from him, but he just was staring at her eyes.

"What is your name boy?" Sage asked, the boy didn't reply. "Boy what is your name?"

"R-Rider." He managed.

"Why are you here?" sage demanded.

"Uh…" Sage couldn't take any more of this. She stared the boy named Rider in the eye, and a few seconds later; Rider had been turned into a hamster.

"Now, Rider. If you don't cooperate, I can do much worse things than turn you into a hamster, do you understand." Rider squeaked something in hamster and then Sage turned him back into a boy. "Now, boy, why are you here?"

Rider stood up, but he appeared angry. Sage was growing impatient.

"I said why are you-" suddenly a huge white mist flew at Sage and pushed her back twenty feet, where she slammed the back of her head on a tree. Sage's vision was foggy. She was still marveling at the mist the boy conjured when he walked over to her.

"And if you don't cooperate with ME, I can do much worse things to you. Got it?" Then he offered Sage his hand. This shocked Sage; nobody had ever stood up to, or offered their hand to help her up. Slowly she reached out for his hand and stood up.

"Now we're equal," Rider said. Suddenly Rider gasped.

"What is it?" Sage asked.

"Y-you, it's you." Rider gasped. Rider closed his eyes and started moving his lips as if talking to someone inside his head. "You, you must go with me to free Uranus!"

"Excuse me, but Uranus was destroyed many millennia ago, I can not free him," said Sage.

"You must! Anyways he's much more powerful than you might think, he gave me some of his powers through this." Rider held out a golden coin that was resting on his neck.

"Rider… we can't just leave. We need to get a quest first."

"Do you want Gaea to take over the world or not?" Sage hesitated, if Rider was serious, and he really did have the powers of Uranus, than it was most definatley the only way to prevent the rise of Gaea.

"Fine, it's a deal Rider."


End file.
